


Say Something

by Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89



Series: Sabriel Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Oops, Song fic, it popped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 07:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16301015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89/pseuds/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89
Summary: Warning: this is angsty and no happy ending given. i was listening to Say Something by A Great Big World and needed to write this so i could continue my other stuff.





	Say Something

Imagine…it’s been two weeks since Sam left Gabriel’s body behind in the other world. He’s been hoping against hope that Gabriel wasn’t really dead. That it had just been another trick. These whole two weeks, he’s avoided the room where Gabriel had been recuperating. But now, he’s losing his hope. He goes to the now-empty room. Hesitates, takes a breath, and walks in. Takes a moment to look at the Enochian still written all over the walls. Sits on the bed.

For minutes that stretch into eternity, he just sits there. Realizing things he had refused to admit to himself. He gives it one last try…

_Gabriel, if you’re out there…say something. anything, just please, say something. I’m giving up on you. I can’t keep denying your death when there’s nothing telling me otherwise. I have to let you go. Say something. Anywhere…I would have followed you anywhere. I’m sorry, I should have told you sooner, I know that. But please, say something. I’m giving up on you. I have to. It’s not fair to either of us. With you gone, I feel so small. I don’t know why. I know nothing at all. Say something. I’m still learning to love, just starting to crawl. Please, say something. Before I give up on you. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry that I couldn’t get to you. I should never have left you there. Anywhere, I would have followed you anywhere. But I can’t follow you there. Say something. I don’t want to give up on you. Just…say something. And I will swallow my pride. You, you’re the one that I love. I know that now. I’m sorry I never said it. I love you. And, I’m sorry, but I’m saying goodbye. Say something, before I give up on you. Say something…._

He wipes the tears from his eyes, gets up and leaves the room. He shuts the door and locks it. The key will be placed in the drawer of his bedside table, and there it will stay.

Out in the Empty, Gabriel has heard every word of Sam’s final prayer to him, just as he heard every other prayer these past two weeks. Unable to reach him, unable to escape. A tear slides down his cheek. “Sam. I love you too. I’m so sorry.”


End file.
